1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method for the removing of fungi from hides, particularly wet hides, suffering from fungous growth prior to the step of vegetable tanning in the process of the manufacture of leather.
2. Description of Prior Art
The method heretofore used for the removal of fungi stealing growth on hides which are undergoing processing for the manufacture of leather has comprised treating the affected hides with a chlorine agent such as, for example, sodium chlorite or sodium hypochlortie, thereby destroying the fungi in growth. This method, though capable of eradicating the fungi, is incapable of eliminating the discoloration caused in the texture of hides in consequence of the fungous growth. Further, a large amount of yellow chlorine gas is liberated during the treatment of the hides with the chlorine agent. This treatment, therefore, proves undesirable as a step in the process of the commercial manufacture of leather. It is known that the hides prior to vegetable tanning are rendered less susceptible to fungous growth when they are dried and stored in a dehydrated state. This method calls for an extra step of drying. When the hides thus dried are inadvertently handled, particularly so as to be folded, they will possibly sustain discolored streaks or patterns along the portions roughly handled or folded and will often undergo early degradation. This method is likewise unsuitable for inclusion as a step in the process of the commercial manufacture of leather.
Under the present state of the art, the practice of inevitably discarding hides which suffer from heavy fungous growth still prevails.